Unknown
by psychedelicSpoon
Summary: Your name is Red. You are ten years old. You wish your dad would come back. You also wish Pokemon were legal, and running too. But not really, you don't care. None of that will ever happen anyway.
1. Dad Still Isn't Home

**Chapter 1: Dad Still Isn't Home**

Your name is Red. It has been ever since you were born, and you can't remember ever being called anything else. Today is your tenth birthday, which you've been looking forward to for many weeks. Sort of. Your mother is rather gawky, and is probably more excited than you are. You don't really care about being older. You only care for the privileges. In Kanto, it means you get to have a Pokémon, which is something you've dreamed about for a very long time. But due to some recent accidents, you need to pass a test first. That's the first reason why you don't care much for your birthday. No better way to ruin something special than by making you have to prove yourself good enough for it. Or at least that what your friends say. Or what they would if you had any. That's partly why you want a Pokémon so much. You don't know which you want yet, but that's a lie. You've decided on which Pokémon you've wanted since you turned seven. But Rattata isn't an option like your imaginary friend Joey has, so you think you'd like Squirtle. Maybe.

You wake up, and pointlessly walk around your room, touching the objects that have surrounded you your entire life. You state them out loud because you feel like it. You're glad to see them go, you're tired of looking at them. You contemplate your life in Pallet Town, where nothing has changed, and the only exit is blocked by tall grass. For some reason you could never go past it, so your father would do the shopping and such. But he hasn't come back in a while. You hope he'll be there for when you pick out your first Pokémon. You decide to stop wasting time and go downstairs.

Your mother greets you to no avail, as she has every day of your life. Your father isn't with her. You feel overwhelmed with disappointment. But not really, you knew all along he wouldn't be back. It's just like every other day but different. Your mother tells you that the professor is looking for you. You nod and walk out the door. The professor isn't home, you guess that's typical. He's probably on fieldwork like your dad before he left. You step into the grass and the professor conveniently comes out to stop you, you figured that would happen. Nobody goes out into the grass alone. Nothing is out of the usual and you follow the professor into his lab, the only notable building in the town. Your neighbor Blue is there. He grins and sticks his tongue out as you as the professor turns his back. It's the day you've always dreamed of except exactly every other day of the year. But special. You suddenly realize that you weren't paying attention and now the professor wants you to pick a Pokémon. You figure you only get to go first because the professor doesn't want to play favorites. He doesn't know it's your birthday. You look at all the Pokémon, and hold up the ball that holds Squirtle, you think. You can't really tell. The professor says it's Squirtle. You decide you don't want Squirtle. You choose Charmander instead. Blue takes the Squirtle because it has the type advantage. It's his way of taking an immediate advantage to cover up his insecurity. You don't care.

You release Charmander from his ball and stare blankly at it. You don't like the pokeball, and decide that you will throw it away when the professor isn't looking. You notice it's a girl. You decide to name your new Charmander Ember. Blue doesn't pick a name, and stands there studying his Pokémon, like it's a new toy or something that isn't living. You frown and attempt to walk out without being noticed. You fail. Blue wants to battle you. You would reject, but you're ten and have the entire reputation of your trainer hood at stake. You agree. You don't know what Ember can do, and make it scratch and tackle Squirtle until it faints. Blue doesn't care. He said he picked the wrong one. You're glad you picked Charmander. You go back home to say goodby to your mom. Your dad still isn't home. He's been gone a really long time.

You have this friend named Joey, but even though everyone says he's not real you think he is. One day Joey dared you to go out into the tall grass at night. Your father caught you and called Joey fake. Joey got mad and left for a while. When he came back you were really happy, but your dad didn't come home from work. Joey says he's sleeping like his dad. You hope he wakes up and comes back soon.

Your mom greets you and Ember, she likes Ember a lot you think. Your mother looks distressed to you, or at least she would if you weren't ten. Ten-year-old boys don't worry about the state of their parents. Especially when it's their birthday and they have a new friend. You can't wait to tell Joey, you hope he won't be jealous. Your mother gives you running shoes as a gift. You can run without them, but it's illegal now. It's been like that for a while. Running is too dangerous. She says you'll need them for the test. You frown again. The test. You don't want to. It's stupid and horrible and awful and you refuse. But you nod to your mother and go upstairs. Ember has been put back into her pokeball, you're afraid her light will give away your location.

Some years ago, or so you're taught at the school you've never gone to, weird things started happening. Pokémon like running are dangerous the government said. You wish you knew what a government was. At the head is this guy Giovanni they tell him. He knows best they say. But he decided that people weren't ready to use Pokémon, even though a lot did. They weren't being used properly he said. Fun isn't an option anymore the whole Kanto region heard as he announced it on TV. Pokémon aren't allowed but to a few. So now the children have to take a test before they can keep one. But most children fail, so only the top percent make it. You don't think you're in the top percent. You love Ember though, and won't let her be stuck in a ball for the next few years. You're going to "run" away, but without the running part.

You don't have a window in your room you remember. You release Ember from her ball, she makes one. Using your trusty escape rope from your Patrat Scout survivor kit you lower yourself down and sneak away. You safely walk without looking back. You wish you had left a note. But not really.


	2. I Went To See Joey Today

**Chapter 2: I Went To See Joey Today**

You and Ember have made it to the next town. If you hadn't run away you might've had a map. Then you would maybe know where you were. Except you do know, because you took geography in the school that you never went to. You're in Viridian City. It's really not much of a city though. That's actually an overstatement. You saw lots of Pokémon in the grass. It's nice to know the grasses secret. Why they don't let you go in there. You wish you could've caught some. Joey told you once that before it was illegal people could own shops and sell things. But now you can only buy things through Giovanni. You remember thinking that was stupid. You think it's stupid now too. The town is empty. You hold Ember close to you. You walk around aimlessly and stumble across what you think Joey was talking about, a Pokemart he called it. Now there's only marts for buying things like food and water, but that's it. Everything else is through Giovanni. Or else the people can put themselves in danger. You're glad that he's watching over the people.

The door is slightly cracked open, but you have Ember breathe a hole through it anyway. You inhale the dust and sneeze, and it echoes across the shelves. You wonder if this is what adventure is. There's a slip of paper on the counter. You wish you could read, but reading is dangerous. It's not legal anymore either. Giovanni says that reading causes people to have thoughts about things they shouldn't. You're glad that you can still talk though. You hope that doesn't become illegal too. Sitting on top of the paper, holding it down, is more dust. Ember sneezes and blows it away. There's something red underneath. You gasp and stagger backwards. It's a pokedex. Being caught with one of those can put you at a death sentence. You think this is why the professor is so hard to get a hold of. You don't know what to do. You go to ask Joey.

Joey used to live with you all the time but got bored. So one day he told you he would be in the next city, and that if you ever got there you could see him. Walk into one of the houses, the one that Joey mentioned. It looks like all the other houses; probably because creativity is illegal too. Joey is sleeping under the bed, but not really. Joey has never slept once since you met him. You think he's broke the record. Joey is mostly white, like the color. He's also red like candy in some places. Sweet melting candy where his eyes are and also parts of his neck. It doesn't seem to bother him. You hope he doesn't try to eat himself. Joey smiles at you and circles around you. He admired your shorts for a bit and asks what you need. You look down like you always do. He understands. It's a good thing he can understand you-you don't talk much. Joey thinks you should take the pokedex, that it'll be super helpful and that it's okay if it's not lawful. You're already breaking the law aren't you he says. You think Joey is right. Joey is always right. You ask if Joey will join you, but Joey can't come. He's afraid that the people who make everything bad will hurt his dad. He's sleeping like yours, but you think you already mentioned that.

You go back to the mart, but the police have noticed the break-in from before. You'll come back for it later. Because you're ten and scared and don't know what to do so you don't do anything. You just stand and watch and think about running in the opposite direction.

Or you would if there was somewhere to run, and also if running were legal. You hide behind the nearest house you can find, and don't even think of peeking. There's a small hill thing in front of you. Normally you would go around, because you can't jump over them. But that's a lie because Joey said so. So you hop over the ledge and sneak into the large building that used to be a gym. Joey's told you a lot about gyms. He says that trainers like you used to hang out in there and play with their Pokémon all day. Make them strong and powerful. And this one, he says, was the best of them all. Everyone would come here to challenge the strongest leader. And he never had but a few losses, and to those lucky four they moved on, and became the strongest trainers there were. But no one ever challenged them, and they had to their name was a title. One died from age. Another disappeared into the sea. One other one was found hanging by a rope in the mountains. The other still waits there with his Pokémon. But that's just what Joey said. Then Joey would go on to tell you about the gym leader again, because the other part made you so sad that Joey wouldn't continue farther than that. He never told you that the last of the four lived on to overcome the loneliness, and promised that everything would get better before he left off to prepare. Because the gym leader got bad Joey said. He stopped loving his Pokémon, and began to see them as tools. And one day he created a special move that could defeat any Pokémon, and the strongest Pokémon of all at his side. But Joey never got farther than that. You wish he had told you who the leader was. You assume it's written on this plaque. But only a few hours later and you still can't read.

Ember has been put back in her pokeball. You really hate the device. You wish you could snap it in half. But it's her home, and the only thing she'll ever find familiar, so you keep it for Ember. You walk around the former gym. There's not much to it you think. You wish you could've challenged the gym leader you think. You would win you know it. Maybe not now, but one day you want to find them, and challenge them and make everything better. If you ever find the great Giovanni you'll ask about it. But making appointments with him can take months and even years. Ruling a region is a busy job you think. Everything looks okay outside, and you go back to the pokemart. The pokedex is gone. You don't miss it. It was never yours. All the shelves have been swept clean. The dust is gone. You didn't want anything anyway. You wonder if Joey will mind if you sleep over. It's almost your bed time.


	3. Bugs are Scary

**Chapter 3: Bugs are scary**

Joey's house is gone now. So is a lot of the town. You feel lucky that you weren't found. But then again you also don't. Nobody is here now but you and Ember. Joey left with his house. You're going to miss Joey. But Joey said that he needed to follow the people. You hope Joey is okay. The people with the bright red R's on their shirt are gone now. You're mom used to mention them, the R people. You don't think she liked them, she was always odd about it. Always looking around and worrying. You miss your mom. You wonder if your dad has come home yet.

The only thing is the town left is the gym and ash. The R people brought in lots of big Embers. But the big Embers had wings. They looked angry. You hope Ember doesn't get angry like that. You don't think they're very nice. Not like Giovanni. He wouldn't approve you don't think. You peek up over a stump that you hide behind, even though you know that nobody is there. You wish that you were playing "hide and go seek" with Joey. That was your favorite. But Joey doesn't come out and play. You wonder if Joey's in the forest that goes beyond the town. You wonder if there's food there. You're hungry, but your mom will be mad if you come back. You don't want her to be mad at you.

You enter the forest, but nothing is new. You've colored this place in your picture book. You wish you could've read the title of the picture though. If reading weren't illegal that is. You think about running, but that's illegal too. Like your mother, you are wary that they are watching. You take Ember out of her pokeball, and toss it into the grass. You hate that thing. Ember looks at you and smiles. You think it's nice that someone can smile. Nobody seems happy anymore. Especially the R people and their big Embers. They don't look happy at all. You wonder what it feels like to be happy. You suddenly recall that the pokeball you tossed is in the grass. You think you should retrieve it, for Ember. You don't think she doesn't like it. It's probably just you. This grass is taller than the other grass. Not all the blades are the same length either. The cutting crew obviously hasn't been here in a while. When you meet Giovanni you think you'll ask him to do that. He would understand, the grass isn't uniform, not all the same. And that's unnatural. You think you should mention about the R people too. They're also not good.

Ember walks in front of you as you go to retrieve the ball. You make sure that she doesn't run, she's still innocent. Something strange rustles in the grass. Ember doesn't like it. Something in the atmosphere seems..different. Something isn't right here. Something leaps out of the grass. You aren't surprised. As long as it doesn't run. You tell Ember to scratch it. Ember complies without thought. You think she's having fun. You hope she doesn't mind. You don't think you could fight off a bug by yourself. They're scary. It bothers you, though, that the bug doesn't have a name. You tell Ember to stop, you're hurting it. You put the bug in the pokeball. It'll stay there. Problem solved. You hope Ember won't mind sharing it's home. You wish you had a home. But you knew you couldn't pass the test. You wonder if Blue passed the test. Blue is smug but smart you think. Except not really. He's not smart at all.

The forest is full of more bugs. They all the look the same. That's nice you think. They're all equal that way. At least that's what you were taught at the school you never went to. Giovanni made things this way. You're glad he did that, you like being an equal. Or at least you think you're an equal. You don't really think you apply, because you ran away. Bugs are scary. You've learned that Ember can burn them with her fire. You think that's a neat skill. You'll try not to use it. That way it will stay special and pure. You call the move 'little flames', it probably has a real name you think, but nothing is really real. One bug had wings and was purple. You think it's a nice bug. You think that if the whole world were pretty like that, then all the problems would be solved. If there were problems or course, Giovanni doesn't allow problems. Everything is safe and perfect with him in charge.

You've released that other bug. Ember was tired. And the bug didn't want to be with you, you don't think. You think it will be better in the wild anyway. It's too bad it never had a name. Not that names mean anything anyway. Not that anything means anything. There's lots of berries here. And sometimes you follow the bugs and find water too. You wish you could live here, but not really, the grass isn't uniform. This place is tainted you think. You decide that you need to leave the forest. Ember doesn't know the way. Neither do you. You think you'd rather wander around until you find it. Or maybe not find it at all, as would be the case if the grasses were all the same. You wonder if there's a problem with people being different. None are the same you realize. You should bring that up with Giovanni too, if he'll listen. Actually, that one isn't important. You wonder if your father thought about this too.

You've found the exit. There's a huge gate, but it's open enough that you can just squeeze through. You can see the next city. There's people here. People are scary too. Almost as scary as bugs.

* * *

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who are currently following the story/have marked it as a favorite for their support. So thank you "Gohan is awesome 10", "savvyshipper", "pokemonredshipper", and ESPECIALLY "TammyHybrid21". I'm thankful for readers like you!


	4. People Aren't Very Nice Here

**Chapter 4: People Aren't Very Nice Here, Not Like Giovanni**

You know the name of this city. You know the name of the last one too. You know lots of stuff now, but not really. It's not that much. You're now in Pewter City, and all these strangers are strange. You wonder if they think you're strange too. You are in fact a stranger to them, maybe even more of a stranger than what they are to you. The buildings here are all grey. It's not pretty like the forest. But here there's food. But not shelter. That is no longer a thing for you. You fear it never will be. At least Ember has a home now. You're glad that Ember has that, unlike you. There's a gym here too. But it's abandoned. Well not really. But people don't go near it. And there's lots of yellow tape that blocks the door. It has a word on it that you can't read. But the people look at you whenever you sneak by. You think it means to stay out. It should be red like Joey. There's other buildings too. Like what used to be a museum. Well it is a museum, but creativity is illegal. So is science. Joey used to talk about it too. Joey knew everything. But not really. He said that there was a great big hill after here. And it's called Mountain Moon, but most people would shorten it to Mount Moon because it doesn't sound stupid. There's a sign that says that, he told you, but you can't read it. You don't want to go to that place. It sounds stupid you think. You try to remember what Joey told you. You don't remember anything else. Except that the museum is now used to show what the place was like before Giovanni took over. You don't want to even think about a world like that.

Nobody likes you here. You are nothing to them, but you don't care. It's not worth caring about. Nothing is. Except for Ember, she's worth everything.

There are some houses here. They all look the same. It's the only thing to like about this city. Difference is what sets you apart from the crowd. Being integrated is the new way of life, or at least that's what Giovanni says. He's smart too you think.

There's a store place in this town too. It's really nice, and sometimes the people there give you scraps. They taste yummy. But your mom's food is much better you think. You wish she were here. You also wish that you had stayed for your party sometimes. But you could never do that. You hope your mom forgives you somehow. You did a bad thing, but not really. You think you did the right thing, but then again, how could it be the right thing if it's illegal? There are laws for a reason. You're glad that you aren't affecting the safety of others too terribly. It's the only thing you can be happy about. Except when Ember smiles, that always makes you smile. Gives you something to live for.

You're tired. You don't know the time anymore, or the day. You wonder how long you've been ten. Maybe you're even eleven now. Sometimes when the people look at you it's not as hostile anymore. They just feel sorry for you now. But not enough to do something. Sometimes they whisper though. Just to themselves. About the poor boy who came from nowhere and walk the streets with a strange ball in his hand. But that's just what you hear. It would be easier if they spoke up, but then the "Rockets" might hear them they say sometimes. But that you barely catch. The Rockets are mentioned in the most hushed tones. Or else they might hear and come, and take away the poor boy who wanders the streets with an illegal poke ball in his hand.

It's raining today. You don't remember it ever raining before. The plants are watered via automatic system. Water from the sky isn't natural. You suddenly feel uncomfortable. You can feel Ember quivering within her ball. Joey used to tell of the rain too. Sometimes your mother brought it up and then hushed herself. Your dad used to like it too. But that was before he left. You wonder if he's back yet. That would've been a nice birthday present you think, but then again. You didn't get any birthday presents. You got exile. You're getting wet and don't like it. You attempt not to cry. You fail miserably. The rain doesn't bring any condolence, but at least it hides your tears. Giovanni says crying is for the weak. You will try not to be weak for Giovanni. You would run into the museum with Ember while nobody is looking. But that's illegal so you walk. What would the people think? Bu they wouldn't see. They're all inside, keeping dry and wondering where the water is coming from.

The museum is empty. At least that's what you think. The main entrance is closed. It was closed when you came in. There was another ledge, with another strange tree by it. You don't like the strange trees. At least they all look the same, unlike the other trees in the forest. Those need to be regulated you think. Ember didn't want to be in the rain either. She likes it ever worse than you do. You hope her ball isn't leaky. A leaky house is a sign of imperfection. In short, you had to jump the slippery ledge. You bruised your knee doing it too. It hurts. You look around the empty museum, much more vast than the gym you took shelter in at the other town. There's lots of stuff in it too. You decide not to touch anything. You don't like fingerprints. The other world that the museum represents is good. Good but flawed you come to believe. There's lots of Pokémon, or at least what used to be Pokémon. You wish there were more Pokémon allowed. But that would be dangerous. And Giovanni must know what's best or else he wouldn't be in charge. You decide it's better to be safe than dead. There's already enough regret here. There's all sorts of space stuff too. Most is just dumb rocks. Rocks never did anything. You let Ember walk around with you in the museum. She keeps you nice and warm. Ember sees a rock here and gives it to you. She's all smiles. And even in the dreary weather, you can't help but smile back. You put the rock in your pocket for Ember to play with later. They won't miss it.

The people with the Rs on their shirts are here. They wear the same thing, but look different. You make sure Ember is hidden under your shirt.

They left. The town in still intact, but there are flyers everywhere. They have your picture on it and some words. You wish you knew what they said. You don't think this is good. You think maybe they're waiting at the mountain Joey talked about. You think the people might give you over. You don't want to go home. You'll try to go tomorrow.

The forest is blocked. You checked. The R people are there, and so is another weird tree. You're getting sick of those. There's another place blocked to, but you didn't go to that part of town very often. You decide to cut down the weird tree. You don't think they will see you. You were right. Ember cut it without hesitation. You love Ember. You speedily walk through the new opening as you hear shouts come your way. Ember illegally runs ahead, leading the way.


	5. I Know What I'm Doing

**Chapter 5: I Know What I'm Doing**

You're in a cave now. That's okay with you. The cave is all brown. And sometimes water drips from the ceiling. You don't like that, but at least you have something to drink. Sometimes you let Ember out and she brings you back food. It's mostly berries though. You wish you had something better to eat, but stealing is bad. And if you go out, the R shirts might still be there. Waiting. You don't want to go home. You don't want to be caught. You know what you're doing. And maybe one day you'll be famous for it, but then again maybe one day nobody will care.

The ground sings here. You hear it all the time, but it's just white noise. It keeps saying "let's dig". You ponder on what that means. It means nothing. Nothing means anything.

You find the source of the singing. It attacks you. It's a lot stronger than the bugs. And it won't let you run away some of the time. Ember is hurt now. You hope that Ember feels better. Ember means everything.

You hate it here.

Ember doesn't bring back berries anymore. You don't think there are any left. You think that you need to push on, but the more you move the more they attack. Ember is getting stronger though. You can tell. That's nice you think. Now she can protect herself. You will try to move through the cave with all the singing brown Pokémon. You only worry if they attack in groups of three. The ones with three look angrier. They should learn to smile you think. Everything looks nicer when it smiles. That's why Giovanni always smiles. But he also has lots of stuff. And isn't living in a cave. It's hard to smile when you're in a cave.

You want to run through the cave. Nobody is looking, there's nobody there to care. But they're always watching your mother always said. You wonder if they're watching you right now. Maybe they won't tell and you won't get in trouble. Not running is hard. You wonder what it feels like to run.

Walking is the only option. You try to walk quietly. Maybe the singing Pokémon won't hear. Or maybe you want them to hear. It would be nice if Ember could have a friend. But you're Ember's friend too. You wouldn't have a place to keep her friend anyway. You abandon the idea. One friend is enough. You wish you had friends.

You don't know where you are. This cave is really long you think. But you aren't lost, even if you don't know where you are. If you were lost you wouldn't have any sort of clue. But you know that way is forward, and that way is back. And that's all you need to know. See? You know what you're doing. You just hope that you get to the end soon. You're hungry.

It's dark in here.

Ember doesn't stay in her poke ball too much anymore, you don't think anybody cares. The singing won't stop. It's everywhere. Ember seems to like it a bit. She talks to the singing sometimes. You wonder what she's saying. And you wonder if the singing is them talking back. Or maybe the singing just never ends and she just trying to sing along.

The singing. It keeps telling you what to do. You don't want to be told what to do. You know what you're doing. You're going to find Giovanni. And then he'll be understanding and you'll have food and shelter and everything will be better. And you can keep Ember forever and not ever have to take a test. This is your test you think. But you're going to pass it and everybody will be jealous. Especially Blue. Blue is a meanie and you hope he didn't pass the test. But he probably did. You wish the singing would stop. You don't want to dig. Because if you dig a hole you won't ever come out.

You're carrying Ember, she's too tired to walk anymore. You also see a light. And a ladder, even though it's torn up and ragged and limp. But you can still climb it. You've reached the end. You hope there's food there, and also light. You miss the light.


	6. A Man Got Taken Away Today

**Chapter 6: A Man Got Taken Away Today  
**

The people here are much nicer. They like you, you think. They like Ember a lot too. But that's just your guess. It's probably because the people look at you, and when you first arrived asked about you. They seemed rather nervous after you told them. You hope you won't have to start lying. There's something different about this town. It's almost like everyone has a spark of life. Unlike everybody else. They look the same as the other people. But they talk louder. And sometimes they smile too. It's as if they have a spark of life. A spark that nobody else has.

There's nothing else much different about the town. Except that there's in fact lots of stuff that's different here. The shops still only sell food and water. And nobody runs, but that's the only difference. The children can read here. You wish you could read like they can. They can just look at something and tell you what it says. You don't want their help though. You don't need it. You're fine just the way you are. Ember can't read either, and they don't tease her. But they tease you, just like all the other kids at home. If there were other kids. Besides that Blue of course, Blue always made fun of you. You wonder where Blue is.

You've been in this town for about a week now. If a week is what you think it is at least. Ember has to stay in her poke ball. There's a small building here with a little man who really likes Ember. He swooned over her for a while but then began to cry. Something about a horse. Giovanni wouldn't approve. You don't go there anymore.

One of the kids here has a poke ball, and a Pokémon too. It's impossible you think. Nobody can pass the test. But she did. You wish you had asked for her name, but she's gone now. Something about challenging Giovanni. You feel sorry for her. She'll be in line waiting for an appointment forever. Not to mention, she went the wrong way. Ember took one of her poke balls though. It's empty but she's gone now. You think you'll keep it. She can have friends just like all the ones that you never had.

There's a man in a house here. Although that's not unusual. If the government didn't provide him with a house then it would be out of the ordinary. But it's not. And he lives her in whichever city this is. He just talks all day about fishing though. But lots of times he gives you food so you keep coming back for more.

The fisherman is gone now. He was apparently taken away. All the town is gossiping about it. You weren't there, but sometimes the people come back. But they always look white like what you think ghosts are like, and always look down after that. They don't talk much either. You don't think the fisherman is coming back. You decide to take his fishing rod, learn how to fish. Maybe now you'll have food.

You know how to fish now, but at first you didn't. Fishing is really hard. His rod is very old, and it doesn't catch much. Only this orange fish likes it. You don't want to eat the orange fish. It's living and then it's not and you eat it, that's not right you think. Ember doesn't seem to like it either. She seems to like the orange fish. You put the fish in the ball that the girl gave you. And by gave you, you mean the poke ball that you stole. Or Ember stole. But you'll take the blame. Anything for Ember. The fish is your friend now, just like Ember. And Ember seems to think of it as a friend too. It doesn't do much, and it isn't very strong. But neither was Ember when she first started out.

You know some of the people in the town now, and they're wary of you, but still don't approach you openly. You continue to be an outcast. Sometimes you show them your new friend, but they always laugh at you. You feel bad. Ember shoots flames at their feet for insulting your new friend. You love Ember. You like Splashy too. Splashy is silly.

The people don't talk to you anymore, probably because you made Ember burn their feet for making fun of Splashy. Splashy didn't do anything to them. You'll show them all. You'll make the fisher proud, and make a Squishy strong. And then he'll never kill another squishy again and leave them all alone. You'd like that. You think that you should speak to Giovanni about that too. You think that would be nice. As with everything, he will understand. Because Giovanni is the best and greatest.

Hail Giovanni.

Someone is coming to town today. Everybody thinks he's such a hero, but he doesn't look like much. He shouldn't be here. He doesn't belong. You don't understand how someone can treat somebody who's respected nicely, but not treat people nicely when they aren't. You want to make friends with all the people who don't have any. But all people have friends you think. You guess you'll just have to be alone. But not really. You're never really alone. You have Ember and Splashy and that's all you need. Even if you don't understand them that's okay. It's not like you understand people either. Or words, because you still can't read.

Splashy helped you swim to a boat today. Splashy is a real strong swimmer. It can tackle things underwater really hard. You like this boat. It has lots of food on it, even though it just sits here. And it's probably not meant to be eaten, but it's all you have. And it doesn't cost any money either. That's another thing you don't understand. You have to pay for things to get them, but you need money. Money doesn't seem to come from anywhere though. Sometimes you wonder if money doesn't exist anymore, and the government just provides everything. But sometimes people ask for the dough. You've never had any. There's lots of stuff on this boat, including a cool skeleton. It's a tall burly figure leaning over the trash can. This room doesn't smell very good. You think you'll not come back here.

You saw Blue on your boat today. He must have passed the test. He didn't see you. Or at least you don't think he did. He just mumbled to himself. Something about a guy named Lance. That's a dumb name you think. It's not a name, it's a weapon.

Ember doesn't like to swim. You wish she could swim like Splashy. You guess that she won't have a real friend after all. But you like Splashy. You won't let Splashy go. Not like that unnamed bug from before, it still gives you shivers.

* * *

Author's Note: A thanks to "pokefan" for reviewing, it's really much appreciated!


	7. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 7: I'm Sorry  
**

This boat is running out of stuff you think. You're okay with being hungry sometimes, but you have to feed Ember, and Splashy too. Splashy can eat stuff it finds in the water though. But now Ember you think. Ember needs not water food. Ember doesn't like the water. The food here is okay. But it's spoiled and keeps spoiling. Ember deserves better. You decide to leave the wrecked S.S. Anne. It was nice you think, but it's not your final destination. You still have plenty of things that you need to tell Giovanni. And maybe he'll know what happened to your dad.

You wish you knew how to swim. It would make sense since you did live by water. Kind of. It the second exit out of town, but nobody could swim. But then again nobody had ever tried. The water just brought in supplies occasionally for those who couldn't leave. Which was everybody. Because tall grass blocked the way and without a Pokemon you can't get by it. Water has Pokemon too though, you think. You wonder if some Pokemon also live in the sky. But you can't sleep in the sky, so you abandon the thought. Splashy drags you across to the abandoned gym, although it's not abandoned anymore. Splashy is a real strong swimmer now. You're so proud.

The gym uses lots of awful horrible energy-consuming lights you think, and without warrant you go in. You thought it would be empty. That guy is in there. He yells at you for not reading the sign. You tell him you can't read, but he doesn't believe you. You don't understand how people cannot believe people who tell the truth. Giovanni always tells the truth. He is the ultimate role model you think. You tell that to the tall man. He guffaws at you and has to sit down. You don't like what he wears. It's so green, and all the colors and different shades are mixed together. That's unnatural you think. He's not a plant. He should stop trying to be something else. You come to believe that this man is such a fake. A horrible phony just like everything else but not really. Everything is as real as can be. The strange man says to refer to him at Surge. It used to be longer but titles no longer mean anything to him. He tells you that Giovanni is a bad man. That he is a liar and does all sorts of stuff that isn't what he says. This man is such a phony. It makes you angry. Just. So. Angry. You call out Ember and order her to slash at him. Ember obeys but you wish she hadn't.

You feel horrible. Mr. Surge took the attack but looks in a lot of pain. You're going to leave now. You make Ember come back. You don't want to hurt anybody ever again. You'll be nice and kind and understanding like Giovanni and make everything better. You wish that you could run from the room. But you can't force yourself to. You call Ember back and walk away.

The people here found out what you did, you think. They don't look at you nicely anymore. Now they wear lots of blacks and greys instead of the colorful colors they used to. They don't want you anymore. You deserve it. The people in the R shirts came by again, but you didn't hide yourself. You deserve to be caught. They didn't come for you though. Just like everyone else they didn't care for you. They came for the man you hurt. They took him away for what you assume is treatment. You hope he gets better soon.

You've been exiled. But this time it was the people, not yourself. You're very upset by this stunning revelation. You just hope that you can feed Ember and Splashy soon.

You figuratively are on the run again. And by which you mean you are on the walk. Because running is illegal and everyone knows that. Joey used to tell you how people would "race". The idea of it is so foreign and disgusting. But you can't tell Joey no. Joey doesn't take no for an answer. You have walked through several electrical lines now. They are turned off though, so it's okay. Solar power is what's used here, except at that dirty gym. Giovanni says that people are evil and might take control of the electricity people use everyday. You're glad that he looks out for the people. Not to mention, if he didn't do that, somebody might try to knock Giovanni out of power. And that would be terrible.

There's lots of water here too. It's probably salty though, like that other water. There's lots of docks for you to walk on, but the one that is in front of you has a huge hole in it. You take Splashy out and put him in the water. Splashy sure likes the water. Ember sits with you on the wooden planks. There's a shape of darkness down at the bottom. It's really big and round. But you can't see very far down. You ask Splashy to look and he does, but Splashy can't talk. So you don't know what's down there. Splashy looks really sad though. You wonder what made could've Splashy sad.

You take a diagonal jump to get to the upper set of docks. You like them better. You put Ember back in her poke ball so that she can come with you and not jump. You don't want to risk putting her in the water. She might hate you forever. Splashy tags along at the side in the water. Hopefully Splashy will eat some sea grass or something. Whatever he actually eats.

These docks are really long and confusing you think. You don't like the lack of uniformity, but at the same time it's hard to deny. Each plank is the same, placed perfectly to match the others. But the directions they go are different. That's kinda like life you think.


	8. Blue Is Here Too

**Chapter 8: Blue Is Here Too  
**

You're in another town now. It's a real town, and not a city or anything. It's real small. There's not a lot of buildings and just a few houses. Only one building stands out, which you don't like. But someone told you that it was important, and that was why. That's okay you guess. You can't change that. This place smells nice you think. Like an incense that never goes away. Ember really likes the smell; you do too. Splashy can't swim here, you decide that you'll have to go back to the docks to play with Splashy. Or else Splashy might not splash again, and then it'd have to go in that big building that everyone thinks is so important.

You tried to go in the big building today but the R shirts are guarding it. You wonder if they know about you. If they're out to get you like some of the others. Giovanni would never approve of these horrible people.

The R shirts have Pokémon. All of them do. That's sad you think. That the worst people get the best things and don't even appreciate it. But that's something that Giovanni can't fix. You'll just have to do it yourself you think. Or at least you would if you weren't ten. Ten year olds can't do much of anything.

There are people here but not many, and most of them don't even come out of their houses. They like to stay inside. Something about ghosts. Every once in a while some of the R shirts come and take another R shirt out on a long stretcher. You don't even remember hearing any screams though. Maybe it's because you were sleeping, like your dad is according to Joey. There's always another R shirt to replace the last. It's like a never-ending stream of meanies. Meanies like Blue, you're glad you don't have to see him anymore.

Blue is here.

Blue's Squirtle looks different. It looks kinda mean now, and its tail is super wavy. Squirtle looks darker. But it smiles sometimes and really seems to like Blue. You think it's nice that Blue treats his Pokémon okay. Or at least that's what you think. Blue doesn't seem to pay much attention to them, and only brings them out for battle. Or he would if there were anyone to battle. He pits them against his other Pokémon. You frown at this. Blue doesn't treat Pokémon like friends you think. Blue's even worse than the R shirts you think. He knows that Pokémon are living-that you know. But from what you can tell, Blue only sees his Pokémon as tools. You despise Blue. You'll try to help Squirtle someday when you're stronger. You hope Ember doesn't change, Ember is perfect now. Change will only ruin her. Make her not pure.

There's an orphanage for Pokémon here where this guy named Mr. Fuji lives. He's really nice and takes good care of you. He doesn't care that nobody else wants you. But even though it's an orphanage, there aren't any Pokémon. He had to release them back to the wild because nobody was there to adopt them. You agree. People shouldn't have Pokémon. They're dangerous. That's why there's a test. But you never took that test you remember, so does that mean you shouldn't have Ember or even Splashy? You love them and do what you think is best. You wish that was enough. You wish Pokémon weren't so dangerous.

Mr. Fuji has disappeared. He went to the big scary building that is so important. You think Blue is in there too. You watched him go in from the window. Mr. Fuji lives close so he can walk. You sneak into the fridge while he's away. Ember deserves some extra portions. You hope Mr. Fuji will be back by morning. More like mourning you think.

It's been a few days, he still isn't back. You wonder if you should go look for him. But Blue might find you. And maybe even turn you in. Blue is a tattle tale.

The R shirts aren't guarding the outside. You suppose they haven't been in a while. But they're still there, watching. They're always watching. You decide that you need to go find Mr. Fuji. He needs to pick up more food. Because if you go to the drop off then they might find you. You don't want to be found, except not really. Maybe if you're found you'll have food. But they'll take away Ember. Never mind. You don't want to be found.

You're scared. It's dark here. Sometimes something giggles from under the bed. Ember is scared too. Everything here is scary. You don't want to be scared. Being scared is for the weak.

You decide to be brave and find Mr. Fuji. Ember will help you too, and so will Splashy. The huge tower is really big. The size isn't scary though. You will not be scared. Your father wouldn't want you to be scared either. You wonder if he's home. Blue is right by the entrance thinking. You really hope to avoid an encounter and try to sneak by.

You fail. Blue thinks your Pokémon must be dead for you to be here. You frown and show him that they aren't, but now he wants to battle. You don't want to battle Blue. You refuse. Blue disagrees. He'll says he'll tell the people where you are. That he'll even be rewarded for it. You think he calls them the Rockets. You don't want to go home or be caught. But you don't want to battle either. You don't like battling. Your Pokémon get hurt. Blue is such a jerk.

Blue brings out a bird thing. You've heard about birds from books. If coloring books count that is. It's not like you can read. It looks kinda mean you think. You hope the bird won't hurt your Pokémon too much. You let Ember from her poke ball, and she yawns because it's night-time. You should really be in bed. Ember sends lots of little flames to the bird, but it always attacks first. Ember looks in a lot of pain. You hope this battle ends soon.

Joey is here. You're so glad to see Joey. Joey said that this is where his old Ratatta is. He always did like to brag about it. Joey makes sure that you don't have to battle Blue anymore. You walk as fast as you can to the next floor.

There's nobody else here. You haven't found any R shirts. You don't want to though. You just want to find Mr. Fuji so he can get more food. Wait. Something is here you think. You hope Blue didn't catch up to you. It would be pretty hard though, you walk real fast. It's something else you think. It's watching you but it's not the R shirts. Or maybe you're just crazy. Or maybe not.

A ghost appears in front of you. It's not a real ghost like Joey, if Joey were actually a ghost which he isn't, but it looks friendly. It's eyes look angry but it's smile says no. You like it. You wish you had a name for it. Names are good. You name the little ghost Pickle. You wish you weren't so hungry. You bring out Ember to show her the new friend but Pickle attacks. Maybe Pickle isn't so nice. Or maybe it's mad because you're invading it's home. You wonder if it's happy here though. Maybe you should take Pickle with you, you think. That would be nice. But maybe Pickle likes it here. But maybe not. You don't like Ember's poke ball, but you still have it because Ember calls it home. You decide to ask. You put Ember behind you protectively so it won't attack her. Pickle looks surprised. And also really shy and confused. You think Pickle wants to come, but isn't sure. You call Pickle by its name. Pickle doesn't like it. You think Pickle is a boy. You'll name him Spooks instead then. You offer Spooks a cookie from Mr. Fuji's house. You're glad Mr. Fuji has imported illegal sweets. Sugar was outlawed when you were younger than ten but still alive. Spooks has joined your team.

You reach the top of the tower and find Mr. Fuji. He was just praying. That's nice you think. There were some R shirts here, but Spooks took care of them. You don't know what Spooks did, but they're laying on the floor now. They look really white too. They should work on their complexion you think. Mr. Fuji tries not to look at them. He fails. He doesn't seem proud of Spooks. Not like you do. You wish you could give Spooks a hug, but for some reason it never works. You wish you could keep Spooks in a poke ball like your other friends. But that's okay, he can just float around. He can turn invisible anyway. That's a cool power you think.

You wonder where Blue went. And Joey too. You don't see them anymore.

* * *

Author's Note: Huge thanks to Fluzzy for reviewing! (I really liked that one).


	9. Stop Laughing At Me

**Chapter 9: Stop Laughing At Me  
**

You had to leave Mr. Fuji. He doesn't get along with Spooks, and told you to get out or release him. You can't get rid of friends you think. Not when they're all you have. The next route is really short, and there aren't too many people. You like this route. Except that there's some weird trees here. You make Ember cut them down, but there's just grass. You walk through it but there's Pokémon. You wonder if Giovanni put those trees there, to keep the Pokémon from escaping. But more over to keep people from getting in. You think that there should be a "Danger: Pokémon" sign there, but nobody seems to care about the trees and grass anyway. Not that there are people even there to care.

Spooks scares all of your other Pokémon. You wish that they could all get along. Then you all could be a big group of friends. It would be better than being friends just one at a time. Spooks seems to like the grass, but not really the grass. Just the Pokémon in it. He likes to play with them, but he plays really rough and sometimes knocks them out. You can see why your other Pokémon don't want to play with Spooks. You'll have a talk with him later.

Spooks doesn't like to be talked to.

The nightmares. You wish they would stop.

You're in Saffron City now. You like this city. It's really big, and also where Giovanni is. It's like the final destination of everything wonderful. Giovanni is in the Silph Company building on the top floor, because the top floor is the best floor saved for the best person. There's lots of R shirts around here though. You think they're out to get Giovanni, but you won't let them. Not that you need to, Giovanni can protect himself. That's why he's the best, because nobody can stop him.

You're really excited. Ember is not. Neither is Splashy. Spooks doesn't care. You wonder what is with all your Pokémon. You go into the Silph main building, but there's an R shirt near by. He stands in front of the door. He looks bored. You hope he leaves soon. You can see why they aren't excited. You came all the way here, but you can't get in. You proceed to be heavily disappointed, but not really. You knew all along that it would be difficult to get in. Giovanni doesn't see many people, and you won't be any exception. At least not for now. You can find a way. But first you need to get past the guy in the shirt with the big red R.

You walk around the city trying to avoid the R shirts. You also try hiding from the police. They're mad because you take food sometimes, but you can't help it. Your Pokémon get hungry. So both the police and secret police. What? There are no secret police you tell yourself. That is something which does not exist.

You seek shelter in the gym, which as always is empty, but not really. Somebody is here. She has Pokémon too. Her hair is really long, and her clothes cover all her body. She's scary. She says she used to work for Giovanni but got fired. You are afraid to ask why, but not really because you are never scared. Fear is an illusion. Just like this. She laughs at you for wanting to see him. You don't know how you feel about that. You don't want to hurt anybody. You only want to help. She doesn't think that you're helping. She tells you to get out but you refuse. You have no other place to go. But then her Pokémon. She brought it out and- No.

You don't know where you are. You check your poke balls, but they are gone. Spooks is still here though. You're glad he doesn't live in one of those horrible things. Ember, she's gone. You feel empty. No. You've always felt that way. You wish that you could give Spooks a hug. You wonder what time it is. Or when it is at all. Spooks doesn't know, or maybe he does and you don't understand. You don't understand anything.

You see Her in the corner. That girl again. The one you took the poke ball from. She looks mad at you. Mad at you for being weak and helpless. She approaches you and gives you your poke balls. You don't know. Where did she get those you think. She doesn't say anything and leaves. You don't want to be weak and helpless anymore. You will be strong. And you will show everybody, especially Blue, that you are not weak. You'll make your dad proud. If he ever comes back.

You're glad that Ember and Splashy are safe.


	10. Change Is Weird And Unnatural

**Chapter 10: Change Is Weird And Unnatural**

Everything around you keeps changing. The scenery changes by the day, and everything that you find to be familiar is suddenly very foreign. You have moved from Saffron, the capital, to the nearest other city. It's much different, and very nice. It doesn't have any pollution. That happened after the Grimer here went extinct a while back. You remember it being breaking news on the television. That must have been a change for them. For you it's a change because you're somewhere else. But then again you're always somewhere else. Somewhere where you don't belong. You wonder how old you must be by now.

Another change you think is the store. This store is much bigger, and even sells stuff that isn't food. That's a bad change. Because people don't know what they're doing and might do something stupid. You wonder what's gone with the regulations in this city. Maybe they've changed too.

Ember tried to change once. But once she started she suddenly stopped. You don't know what's going on. You're glad that Ember doesn't change though. She stands for everything that's perfect. Or at least to you. Others would probably see her as the threatening Pokémon capable of injury. But not really. You don't let them see Ember. That would be stupid. To let them look at the face of perfection. They could never handle that. They couldn't even provide for themselves if Giovanni didn't take care of them. It's so great that he takes care of everyone you think. You think that he would understand you and Ember. He would understand her greatness. Her perfection.

Spooks changed though. But unlike Ember with that stone she always carries around he doesn't stop. This is why Spooks is not perfection. But Spooks is so funny. Sometimes he scares you and makes you jump. Maybe that's why the people always give you funny looks. Spooks has hands now. That's real nice. Because hands are useful, unlike not having hands. What even are hands you think? They're like these weird things attached to you that don't serve much purpose other than to handle things clumsily. You think that hands are weird. Ember has hands sort of. So you think that hands are okay.

Splashy changed too. You don't want to talk about it much. Splashy doesn't come out of his poke ball much anymore. That's all you have to say.

Change is weird. You think it's unnatural for things to change. You don't like the change either. You think that the only good change there ever was, was when Giovanni was put in charge. And then he made some changes. And made the world a better place. Controlled and intact. It isn't wild like before. And the accidents stopped happening. That was a good change. And now you don't think there needs to be any more change. Now all Giovanni has to do is make sure there isn't change. That's a nice thing for Giovanni to do you think. He gets the job done.

There's a game corner in this town. It flashes on and off a lot with lights. But they're not solar-powered either. For a place that cares so much about the environment they sure don't care for it much. That made perfect sense. You try to go in there sometimes, but promptly get kicked out. Because ten-year-olds aren't allowed in casinos. And anybody who would ever think they were is insane. Giovanni fixed that when he came into power. Because a kid has once went in there and did something. You have no idea what. But whatever happened they were never heard of again. You wonder where they are now.

You keep hearing whispers about the game corner. Something about the R shirts. And something about a basement. You choose to ignore these. You don't care. You couldn't get in if you wanted to. Because you're ten. And while your being ten will one day change, the law will not. So for now you don't care. But not really, you won't care ever. Because you're busy and don't have the time to care about anything. Except for Ember. Ember will always be worth caring about.

The restaurant here has eating contests a lot. Not that you have money to buy food anyway. But these contests are free. You think that's nice. But you can't take home leftovers or anything. Feeding Ember and Splashy is really hard for you. You wonder what your mom is doing right now. You hope that she's okay without you. Not that she ever needed you anyway. She can take care of herself. She didn't used to, you remember. She learned to when dad left. You wonder what your dad is doing too. You hope he's okay. Maybe there's just a really long line at the grocer.

There's a gym here too. You don't want to go in it though. There might be another person. You don't like people. They're always so mean to you. You like Pokémon though. They're nice. Splashy is nice. Even though he looks real mean. You think you should make it up to Splashy later. For not being a very good friend. That should have never changed.

Someone is holding a party at the casino today. You think that's strange. Just like change, which this is.

You play with Ember behind a small tree that block the path to the gym. You squeezed through it this time. That way nobody will see you. You think that was a smart idea. You giggle at Ember's shenanigans and chase her around for fun. You forget all the mean things. You don't recall all the trauma and terror right now. You're having fun. Ember burns through the tree to not get caught because she likes to win. You tell her to wait but she keeps hopping around, hoping you won't catch up and catch her. Ember doesn't realize it's a game. The fun is over. Ember speedily walks toward the casino. You've made it very clear that you don't run. Because even though you're hiding, they can still see you.


	11. I'm Tired Of Conforming

**Chapter 11: I'm Tired Of Conforming.  
**

This is stupid you think. You decide that you have to do something before you get in trouble. The police might take you away. You call Ember back into her poke ball. There. Problem averted. You're standing in front of the casino now. You see some other kids figuratively running about. You walk away. There doesn't have to be a reason why.

You decide to leave this town. You don't like looking at it anymore. It hurts your eyes. Even though it's clean and other people like it. Or at least act like they do. Because if they said anything bad they could get talked to. The R shirts make sure of that. You hope that they can't read your thoughts. Even the ones that you're thinking of right now. Because you know that they wouldn't like them. They already are out to get you. You realize that you're crushing Ember's poke ball with your hand. You try to relax. Spooks appears beside you. Spooks makes you giggle. But not now. That could give away your location. And then they would take you away.

You think about going back to the best city ever, Saffron, but that isn't a good idea. They're everywhere there. You can see why Giovanni doesn't leave the Silph Co. building much. You decided that you have to go the other way, and then come back. Maybe then they'll be gone. There's a guy there that says you must have a bike to go that way, though. You don't like that. You don't like him. You're tired of listening to other people. Of conforming like everyone else. If they were actually conforming you think. They're just shy. That's all..you think. It doesn't matter. You walk past while Spooks plays with him. Spooks is so playful.

There's a really big hill here. You don't think that geographically makes sense. Since you never went up a hill to down. You learned all about that in that school you never went to. But you're ten and never really noticed. Going downhill isn't anything new to you.

There were lots of scary bikers here. They kept telling you to "come here". You don't want to do that. Some of them had Pokémon. But a lot of them didn't. The ones who did though-you think that they stole them. They could never pass the test you think. They aren't good enough for that. Nobody is. Except Blue, apparently. You haven't seen him in a while. Or Joey. You hope they're okay. You wonder if Spooks knows. You don't think you'll ask. You let Splashy help with the bikers. And Ember too, but Ember doesn't fight much. You don't want her getting hurt. Not that your other Pokémon are disposable. But she's special.

You're at the bottom of the hill now. And all the bad men are gone. They won't try to hurt you anymore. Just like how you don't want to hurt anybody. That's not nice. None of this place is. You're at the bottom of the hill. But you already know, that you always were. Nothing has changed.

You're not going to listen to anybody else anymore. You're not going to hurt anybody else. You're going to find Giovanni. And tell him about all sorts of stuff while he thoughtfully listens to you like your father never did. You're going to be there when your dad comes home. You're going to show him a list of all your adventures. Or at least you would if they were recorded. You'll tell Giovanni your lists. You would give them to him, but you can't read, and also can't write. The lists of things that are good, and the things that are bad. The things that should be changed and things to be left alone. The things you want to be and the things you never will. Of all the Pokémon you've "run" into and why they are good. Lists of why they should be legal. Because you can, and you don't want anything to stop you. But this probably won't happen. Why would it? You're ten. And ten-year olds don't have much of a say in anything. Simply because they're ten. You let Ember out of her poke ball and give her a hug. Ember understands. You love Ember. You have so many reasons why, and you think you should list those too. List without regret and remorse. Because even though you're ten, you don't want to listen anymore. You don't want to conform.

You're going to keep conforming though. Conforming to the law, and to the great Giovanni, who made the law. Because Giovanni knows what's best. Not you, a puny ten year old. You didn't learn much from the school you never went to, but that's okay. Because you had a TV, where you could watch Giovanni. Watch him give speeches and tell you what is right and wrong. Lot's of things are wrong, not a lot of things are right. That's why Giovanni changed them. Now they're all right. and everything is perfect. Like Ember but not quite. Because there's still some things that were ignored. Like the grass and trees in the buggy forest. You're conforming by doing what you're doing. You are only continuing the great Giovanni's work. There is no escape. You're okay with that.

You put Ember back into her poke ball. Spooks went off somewhere again. You're okay with that too. You are now alone at the bottom of the hill. That's okay you think.


	12. I'm Not Okay With This

**Chapter 12: I'm Not Okay With This  
**

You don't know where you are, but that's not unusual. There's a weird place in this town too, but you don't know what it's called. You don't care though. You aren't interested in knowing. That would mean learning how to read. You aren't interested in that. Or the place. You already went in there. Nothing to see. Just lots of overgrown tall grass. You hate that. And somebody should cut it down.

There's another gym here too. You don't go in those anymore. There's also a house. With a man who wants to get rid of your Pokémon's moves. He asks everybody first thing if they want to. But nobody has Pokemon except a few. He's rather crazy, you think. There's another fisherman here. You don't talk to him. You don't want him to get taken away like the other one. You wonder if he's back yet. It doesn't matter.

The people of this town look at the old building that leads out to the weird place a lot. One old man told you what it was. Or at least you think he did. He didn't have any teeth, and that's unnatural. You've never seen somebody without teeth at all. You lost some of your teeth once. You remember hating it. Being different from everybody else. A stand out at the school you never went to. The school that only exists in your head. You think. You don't know. You don't think that you know much of anything. But you do know this: You don't like being different. And you don't think that this guy does either. You walk out while he blabbers something else at you.

You walk into the weird building undetected. Well some people probably saw you. But sneaking around is hard. Especially when you can't run. You go in and out of the building. Which really isn't as much of a building as it is an entrance. The place outside is overgrown with tall grass. You give your most disapproving stare at the sight. You let Ember out of her poke ball. You're tired of looking at all this grass. And it blocks your path. Ember burns it all. There are some shrieks from within the flames. You now realize what you've done, and you care. Except that you can't do anything about it. Splashy puts the flames down. You can hear the helicopters. The vans. All of it. They're here. You wish you hadn't burned out all the hiding places.

You put Ember and Splashy back in their poke balls. You feel afraid. And you don't want to. You can't do anything right, you think. So why bother. You give up. The R shirts will now take you away to wherever the others go. There's nothing left to do now. You sit and wait until they come to you.

The R shirts come in quickly and orderly. At least that's admirable, you think. Order and dignity. You don't say anything as always. Words don't mean anything. They tell you to stay still. You conform. You don't want to but you do, just like everybody else. They tell that you have broken the law. You don't know what law you've broken, except all of them. But you haven't run. You've been a good boy about that. They tell you that you will be taken away in the name of Giovanni. Giovanni. But, you think, Giovanni doesn't have anything to do with this. You attempt to correct them but they laugh at you. You now understand. The R shirts, with the black and the red of the R, and the red of the blood stains. Those are all in the name of Giovanni. You can respect Giovanni, but you can't respect these lies. The wonderful Giovanni is not behind this. You suddenly feel very alive. And the R shirts don't. Good job Spooks.

You take Ember from her poke ball. And you hold her. For a very long time while you cry. Because now, you realize, you have been lied to.

The truth is a very funny thing. Automatically one expects for the truth to be given to them. A thing called trust that is always expected. But often that trust is broken, and to find that you have been lied to, leads one to feel a little crazy. What is a liar? A liar is one who fears.

XXX

You are now The Liar. You sit in Silph Co.'s top floor. Nobody else is around. That's good. Because once one is in power, it is hard to let go. But it's inevitable. So you sit and wait. Leading your society through oppression. Oppression and lies. And sometimes the fear is a little less frightful.

XXX

You're name is Red. You're ten years old. Or at least that's what you think. You have three Pokémon that you love very much. But sometimes they hurt people. You don't like hurting people. You don't lie, but you also don't talk much. Because you don't have anything to say. Not that anybody cares anyway. Ember cares though. And you love Ember and think that she is perfect. Expect that you don't think that, because that would mean it's only your opinion. It's a fact. Splashy is strong but nice. And Spooks is silly. Funny too, but sometimes makes you really scared. You stay on his good side. You want to be just like Giovanni someday. Because he's your hero. You know that he's not perfect..but that's okay with you. You're okay with a lot of things. And everyday you wonder if your dad is home yet.

* * *

Author's Note: No, this is not the story's ending. Quite yet. Anyway! I'd like to thank (a little late..) 'Kari McCartney' for reviewing and also 'Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7'.


	13. Are You Proud of Me Yet?

**Chapter 13: Are You Proud of Me Yet?  
**

You feel an emotion. But you don't know which. You guess that you don't really care either. You giggle. It feels so good to not care, you think. Hehe! This is you laughing. Because you feel so alive and relieved and you can't think of anything else to do. You wish laughing was a feeling. Everything out here is so nice. So very nice and lovely you think. Really. You know what you're doing now. You look back in the past and laugh at how foolish you were. And that's okay with you. Ember sits on your shoulders as you walk down through freshly mowed grass. Spooks is playing around, and Splashy swims in the water along side you. Nobody else is around. The R shirts are still out to get you. You see pictures of you all the time. They aren't very nice. But you guess that just must not be a very nice person, even though you try to be. But that's okay because you try. You feel so very alive.

You're back in Saffron City now. You need to talk to Giovanni. About everything. Because even though you have a comprehension, you still don't understand. You need to hear it from the boss. The one you can trust. The one who doesn't lie.

Saffron is full of R shirts still. These ones approach with more aggression. More than the ones of the other city. You don't know why. You aren't a threat to them. You won't run though. You will stand up for yourself, but not really. A ten-year old doesn't have that sort of courage. And you're ten. You wonder what it would be like if you were a grown up. Would you be like everyone else and look down as you walk. Not daring to look up. To speak above a whisper. You had always wanted for everything to be the same. For everything to conform, submit, obey and consume. That's how Giovanni, the Great Giovanni, saw it. You disagree. You don't know a lot. You aren't very smart. You don't care much for the school you never went to. But you disagree anyway. Maybe this is what it means to be an adult.

The R shirts can't touch you. That's a lie. You're tangible. They can touch you. Buy you won't let them. Spooks is so great, you think. Your Pokémon get it, you think. More than you do. Or at least Spooks understands. You think that's why Spooks doesn't like people. Spooks sees through people more than people can see through Spooks.

The R shirts probably have a different name, you think. You wonder what the real name is. You don't think it matters. Names, titles, they don't mean anything. You are who you are. The R shirts hurt people. Giovanni helps people. Even though people disagree. Those people, you think, are wrong. But that's okay. They can feel how they want. They're just wrong, you think.

You look up to realize that your number has been called. You were thinking for a long time, you think. About lots of things that probably don't matter. And there are lots of loose ends. But they won't tie up. It wouldn't be any fun if they did. You let Spooks stay outside. Spooks likes to interfere, but this is too important.

You take the elevator up to the eleventh floor of the Silph Co. building. According to the clock that you can't read you were waiting for quite the amount of time. You hope you look okay. One outfit is hard to get by on. But that's okay. You washed it in the waters. Ember still doesn't like swimming. There are lots of adults around here. And lots of R shirts. The adults look fearful. The R shirts look confident. You want to tell the adults that everything will be okay, but it won't be. You just happen to be okay with that. You can't have life without problems. Giovanni got rid of a lot of the problems. And you need to talk about that with him. Life needs more problems, you think. You're not sure if that makes sense. But what would a ten-year old know anyway. They certainly wouldn't know that the elevator can't be taken to the eleventh floor. You have to go around.

This is weird, you think. Why is Giovanni so hard to get to?, you think. Ember is startled in her poke ball. You're too busy with wondering where you're going to notice. You carefully avoid the R shirts. They look angry. They always look angry though. You wonder why. The other adults seem confused at you. They wonder why you want to see Giovanni. You don't have to have a purpose. But you do. You just don't want to tell them. You don't think they would understand.

All the R shirts have Pokémon. None of the other adults do.

You finally find where Giovanni is. You have a feeling that someone is missing. You wonder where Blue is. And Joey and everybody else. Like your dad. You wonder if he has come home yet. You wonder who else has taken the test since you left. That horrible test. You still don't understand how Blue passed. And Professor Oak. You wonder what ever happened to him.

You are now standing in front of the door that will lead to Giovanni. This is what you've been waiting for. To see the great man who taught you about what life should be. Who made things the way they are today. You have so many things to say. You feel excited. Filled with euphoria. You call Ember out from her poke ball. She looks at you.

You understand now. Your Charmander, Ember, she always knew. But you were too blinded to see it. To see that there's nothing you can say or do. You knew this all along too, you think. But you lived in denial of it. It doesn't matter anymore.

You don't want to see Giovanni anymore. You don't need to know what's going on to understand it. You want to go see if your dad is home yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this is the end of Unknown. It couldn't possibly continue any farther that this. Well not really, it could. But not productively. It there are any questions about any part of the story I will happily answer them! Since there were many things alluded to but not answered. But I'll answer them privately if you guys really want me to. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this fanfiction! You guys were a huge support to lend me the will power to finish it.


End file.
